Double Agents
by 2swords2
Summary: Long ago, Agent Zero loved a woman. He had to leave her, but now she's back. What will happen to Zero when he finds out that she's going to join the Team? Will their relationship change? What will happen if someone finds out about them? A bit modernized. First X-Men fic. Zero/OC
1. Prologue: New Agent

**Hello everyone! This is my very first X-Men fanfic. I was watching Origins: Wolverine and wanted to write a little love story with Zero. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Here's kinda like the intro/prologue.**

* * *

"You wanted to see me, sir?" Zero came into Colonel Stryker's office.

"Yes, Zero. I wanted to speak with you about a new recruit." Stryker pulled out a file and passed it to Zero. "She has a unique combination of abilities." Stryker noted.

"She?" Zero sounded skeptical, flipping through the file.

"Yes. Scarlett Banks. She possesses telekinesis and can turn completely invisible." Stryker smirked at Zero's skepticism.

"But, sir," Zero started.

"No but's, Zero. She will be a valuable member on this team." Stryker cut Zero off.

"Of course, sir." Zero was forced to agree.

"You, Wilson, Wraith, and I will go pick her up." Stryker ordered. "We leave at 18:00."

"Yes, sir." Zero nodded, moving to leave.

"And Zero," Stryker paused as Zero looked back at him, "make sure you all dress properly."

"Sir?" Zero had a confused look on his face.

"Black tie." Stryker explained.

"Of course." Zero left, still angry the new recruit was a woman.

* * *

**Please favorite and follow it you like it, or review with constructive criticism.**

**The next chapter should be up soon. I've had this story in my arsenal for awhile.**


	2. Scarlett Accepts

**Hello everyone. I decided to put the next chapter up. I've checked it like a billion times for spelling and grammar, so it should be fine. Please enjoy.**

* * *

-That Night-

Scarlett Banks arrived at Gala right on time, stepping out of her limo with the help of the chauffer. Her bright red hair was pulled back and pinned into a low bun and her bright blue eyes stood out against the black mascara on her eyelashes. She was wearing a red halter dress where the neckline came into a low 'V'. Two triangle cutouts were on each side of the dress at the waist. Silver sequins were scattered over the dress. She had silver strappy heels on.

As Scarlett walked into the building, the flashing of cameras reminded her to smile. She revealed glittering white teeth and a radiant attitude. Once she was safely inside, she returned to her normal, unsmiling self.

Throughout the night, she danced on the dance floor with various celebrities or friends. Scarlett soon became bored so she headed to the bar off to the left of the large room.

"Bourbon, please." She asked the bartender.

"Of course." The bartender nodded and began filling her order.

"I'll have one as well." A man spoke up, who was leaning on the bar, looking at Scarlett.

Scarlett rolled her eyes as the bartender slid her drink towards her. The bartender turned to get another bourbon.

"I'm Wade, by the way." The man introduced himself. He had a perfectly tailored suit on with a perfectly tied bowtie.

Scarlett tried to ignore him by taking a sip of her drink.

"You don't strike me as a bourbon kind of gal. But I guess you can't judge a person by their cover. Especially if their cover is as pretty as yours." Wade gave Scarlett a half-smile.

"You know," Scarlett paused, turning to face Wade, "I can't tell if it's your voice or what you're saying that's annoying. But something about you intrigues me." Scarlett gave Wade a sly smile, setting her drink down on the bar. "If you'll excuse me." She turned to leave as slow music started playing.

"Miss Banks?" Scarlett was approached by an older man dressed in a Major's uniform, with 'Stryker' stitched on the right side. "May I have this dance?" He asked politely, holding out an arm.

Scarlett immediately knew what was going on. "Of course." She put on a false smile, taking his arm.

Major Stryker placed a hand on Scarlett's left side and held her right hand up. Scarlett put her left hand on Stryker's forearm. Stryker started dancing, leading Scarlett along.

"I must be a very important person to you, Major Stryker." Scarlett inferred.

"And why is that, Miss Banks?" Stryker smiled at her, tilting his head slightly.

"Well, that man at the bar, Wade, obviously knows you and had two swords concealed on his body. And the man standing by the door has a sidearm who is constantly looking at you. The cowboy hat really gives him away." Scarlett smiled back.

"I see." Stryker nodded.

"One guard is fine, and two is excessive. But, three is overkill. The sniper trained on me from the rooftop of the next building over should really consider a spot where the lights of the billboard behind him aren't shining down on him." Scarlett explained, tilting her head, a smirk crawling onto her face.

"One can never be too prepared." Stryker defended himself.

"Just one would have been fine with me." Scarlett flashed a sweet smile.

Stryker chuckled. "Miss Banks, I have an opportunity for you that you can't refuse."

"Oh, and what is that?" Scarlett seemed intrigued.

"I am putting together a team of special individuals with special missions and special privileges." Stryker explained.

"And what makes you think I'm qualified?" Scarlett asked.

"The abilities you possess are quite extraordinary and I believe you will be a valuable asset to my team." Stryker answered.

"Why do you think I would drop everything I'm doing to join your team?" Scarlett fired back.

"I think you want to reveal your true nature and let your power free." Stryker added.

Scarlett already had her answer in mind before Stryker had even asked her to dance. "You will give me 12 hours. You can bring a car to my house, considering you probably know where I live." Scarlett smiled, letting go of Stryker. "Good night, Major." Scarlett walked away as the music ended.

She stared at the sniper as she walked off the dance floor. Walking past the bar, Scarlett eyed Wade. She smirked at him and then looked away. She walked to the entrance of the building, giving a small genuine smile to the man standing there. He politely tipped his hat in recognition and opened the door for Scarlett.

Cameras flashed once again, so Scarlett put on her award-winning smile as she walked down the carpet. She waved to the crowd as she entered her limo. Her smile disappeared as soon as the door closed.

* * *

**Please favorite and follow if you like, and leave a review! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Expected Visitor

**Hello everyone! I know this is the third chapter today, but this one is super short. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Scarlett POV

I walked into my house, pulling my shoes off and dropping them on the floor. I pulled the clips out of my hair, letting it tumble down my back. I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom.

With a flick of my finger, using my telekinesis, I unzipped the zipper in the back of my dress and took it off. I put a t-shirt and pajama pants on. I hung up my dress in my closet and then moved to the bathroom. I washed all the makeup off my face and brushed my teeth.

I went back downstairs to watch some television. As I was walking in to my living room, I felt that something was… off.

I turned around and found myself, looking up, face to face with a man.

A man I once knew.

But I remembered him.

And he remembered me. After all these years, he remembered.

I smiled.

He half-smiled.

"Hello, Zero."

* * *

**Please favorite and follow, and definitely review! They keep me alive!**

**Next chapter night be up today, I don't know.**


	4. Eclipse Leaves

**Hello everyone! I'm so happy that one person reviewed (God bless you!). If I'm making one person enjoy this fanfic, then that's all I need! But, if I get more support, then I will probably update faster (which I suck at, I know). So please, please, please review?**

**This chapter jumps back 3 years to when Zero and Scarlett first met. I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

* * *

3 years ago

"Zero! Train the new girl." David North's boss ordered him, his hand on a new assassin-to-be's shoulder.

Zero nodded and his boss left the room.

"Rule Number 1," Zero stepped right up to the new girl, leaving maybe a few feet between them, "know your enemy." He whipped out a gun from a hidden holster and pointed it directly at the new girl's face.

She didn't even flinch.

"You're right." Her smooth voice sounded. "I'm Scarlett. They call me Eclipse." She quickly disarmed Zero. "And I'm not as easy as you think." She held up his gun at face level.

Zero didn't flinch either, but realized that Eclipse was quite a contender.

* * *

Zero had Eclipse set up in the firing range, testing her skill.

Eclipse fired the whole clip into the outline of a human, most of the bullets landing the outer extremities, but landed a couple through vital organs.

"Not bad." Zero remarked as Eclipse loaded another clip into the gun. "I'll give it a C plus."

Eclipse moved to the next target and fired again. She did better.

"B minus." Zero announced.

"B minus my ass." Eclipse muttered under her breath.

Eclipse moved down the row of targets, never earning anything above a B from Zero.

Zero stepped forward, into Eclipse's face. "What does he see in you?" Anger grew in his voice.

"Potential." Eclipse fired back at Zero. She shoved the gun into his hands and left the firing range.

* * *

Zero was forced to take Eclipse on her first mission.

The two were crouching behind a large shipping crate within the large factory. It was the site of where Eclipse had to prove herself.

"Alright. There are 11 men in there. One is your target, but you'll probably need to kill them all." Zero prepped his gun. "I'm just here in case you can't handle it." He added.

"Actually, there are 12 men in there, and I can handle it." Eclipse spat back, turning the safety off on her gun.

Zero sat there as Eclipse moved away shooting through two men already. He sighed and shot the man coming up on his right.

Zero stood up and trailed Eclipse. She picked off four more men and Zero took out the one behind him.

When Zero turned back around, he lost sight of Eclipse through the mazes of crates and factory machines. He heard four more gunshots, a pause, and then another. He heard a gun and a body land on the ground. Zero rushed around a corner, and then another and walked into a small room.

He saw five bodies on the ground and Eclipse sitting on a chair, picking at her fingernails.

"About time you got here." Eclipse spoke.

Zero rolled his eyes.

* * *

1 month later

"Congrats on moving up." Zero walked up to Eclipse in the hallway.

"Thanks." Eclipse replied, monotone.

"I see they've already stripped you of emotions." Zero mocked her in monotone.

"Ha. Ha." Eclipse rolled her eyes. "Very funny."

"I guess they left your humor." Zero replied.

"I see they left your cockiness." Eclipse turned a corner.

"I didn't mean-" Zero tried to apologize.

"Stop. Just stop." Eclipse whipped around, holding up a hand.

"But-" Zero tried again.

"I have a mission tonight. If you want to bother me, do it after that." Eclipse sighed.

"First solo one, right?" Zero asked.

"Yes." Eclipse spoke through her teeth.

"Good luck." Zero added.

"Not that I need it." Eclipse muttered as she quickly walked away from Zero.

* * *

Zero saw Eclipse approaching him, back from her mission.

"How did it go?" He asked. "I heard there was a guy twice your size."

"It went fine." Eclipse tried to walk straight past Zero, but he caught her arm and made her face him.

"What happened to you?" He asked.

"So now you're suddenly concerned with my well-being?" Eclipse asked rudely.

"Is that your blood?" Zero asked, looking at the smear on Eclipse's cheek, and then down at her shirt and hands.

"No." Eclipse tried to get out of Zero's grasp.

Zero grabbed her other arm and she winced in pain. "I'm taking you to Med Bay." He practically ordered.

"I'm fine." Eclipse tried to protest as Zero practically dragged her down the hall by the arm.

Zero led her into an exam room and rummaged around for something to clean up Eclipse while she sat down on the stiff leather examination table. He pulled out a clean cloth and poured a little antiseptic solution on it.

Zero took Eclipse's hand and began rubbing off the blood. She cringed as it stung. Zero pulled back the cloth to reveal several cut knuckles. It was the same on her other hand.

"What happened to you?" Zero asked, wrapping up her hands with bandages.

Eclipse remained silent but shrugged off her jacket, revealing the bruise on her arm that Zero suspected earlier. Zero stopped moving and stared. Eclipse pulled up the edge of her black shirt to reveal a large black and blue bruise that started at her lower rib cage and ended above her belly button.

"That guy was at least three times my size." She finally spoke, dropping her shirt back down.

"At least you got him." Zero replied, moving to wipe the blood off her cheek.

Eclipse hissed as it stung. Zero rubbed more lightly and then stopped to reveal a cut running right across her cheekbone.

Zero took out a butterfly bandage and pressed against Eclipse's cut on her cheek. He hand one hand against her neck to keep Eclipse's head steady.

Eclipse stared at Zero, surprised at the close contact.

Zero paused and looked back at her.

Eclipse leaned in closer, her lips just a whisper away from Zero's.

"Scarlett." He whispered.

Eclipse's heart skipped a beat. "You remembered, Zero."

"David." He quickly corrected. "My name is David North."

"David." Eclipse repeated. "I've already gotten used to Zero."

Zero pressed his lips to hers. Eclipse gladly kissed him back, wrapping an arm around his neck.

Slightly breathless, Zero pulled away.

"I've already fallen in love with you." He said, brushing a piece of Eclipse's hair out of the way.

Eclipse smiled and kissed Zero again.

* * *

Eclipse woke up the next morning in her bed, alone. Which was totally fine with her. She sighed and got out of bed, using her telekinesis to levitate her clothes out of their drawers. She quickly got dressed and washed her face in the bathroom. She quickly swiped on some mascara and a little bit of lipstick. She rewrapped her knuckles with clean bandages and put on a new butterfly bandage on her cheek.

She left her room and walked down the hallway to get something for breakfast.

"Hey." Zero called out from behind her.

Eclipse turned around. "Hey."

"They just assigned me a new mission. They need me to get intel." Zero explained.

"Sounds fun." Eclipse replied.

"They assigned you to it, too." Zero added.

"Really?" Eclipse asked.

Zero nodded, taking Eclipse's hand in his.

"When do we leave?" Eclipse asked.

"Now." Zero replied.

"Where is it?!" Zero yelled pressing the tip of his gun against a man's forehead. More specifically, the leader of the company that Eclipse and Zero were sent to interrogate and then kill.

Eclipse kept one eye on Zero, who was a few feet away from her, and one eye on the rest of the company men. She had an assault rifle gripped tightly in between her hands.

"Much obliged." Zero replied to something the man said, and then a single gunshot rang out. The man flopped over onto the ground, dead.

"You got the rest?" Zero asked walking past her.

Eclipse nodded and pulled the trigger. Fifteen bodies dropped dead. Eclipse walked up to Zero.

"What did he say?" Eclipse asked.

"In his safe in his office." Zero replied. "Thirteenth floor."

"Let's get going." Eclipse ordered, heading towards the steps. She held her rifle high, ready to shoot if anyone was going down the stairs.

Zero followed behind her as they made their way up countless steps to the thirteenth floor.

The two assassins safely made their way to the thirteenth floor and Zero located the leader's office.

"Cover me while I crack the safe." Zero ordered.

"On it." Eclipse replied, turning while holding her rifle up as Zero bent down to try and access the safe that was in a cabinet behind the oak desk.

Not even a minute passed when company security walked in to find two people trying to open the safe.

The first guard yelled "hey" while the second called for backup.

"Better hurry it up, Zero!" Eclipse warned, shooting the two guards.

A dozen more guards made their way up the stairs. Eclipse took out half before they could even fire.

Then Eclipse and Zero took on fire. Zero shielded his head as he dragged the entire cabinet behind the oak desk so he finish cracking the safe. Eclipse ran behind the desk as well and would momentarily peek out from the top or sides to let out a few shots.

Eclipse eliminated the remaining guards and sat behind the desk to reload. "Did you get it yet?" She asked urgently.

"It's more complex than I expected." Zero huffed.

"Just take it with us and do it in the car." Eclipse reasoned.

"I'll probably have to." Zero dragged the safe out of the cabinet.

"It's clear. Let's go." Eclipse slowly stood up, surveying the room and exit as Zero picked up the safe.

Eclipse expected a grunt and a groan and Zero holding the safe with both hands, struggling with the weight. Instead, Zero took a sharp breath and tucked the safe under one arm.

"Let's go." He walked towards the door, a gun in his free hand.

Suddenly, Eclipse heard the wind pick up outside the building and then saw a helicopter outside the floor to ceiling glass windows. "Zero!" She warned.

Eclipse bent down onto one knee and began firing at the cockpit. The gunman swung his machine gun into position. Eclipse shot through the broken windows and killed the gunman. She moved to the side and killed the pilot. The helicopter went haywire and went down. It crashed and exploded in the parking lot.

Eclipse turned around to see a figure lurking behind Zero. It looked like an overly muscular specialized security guard. He unsheathed a knife and readied to throw it into Zero's back.

"Zero!" Eclipse warned, running towards him as the guard threw the knife.

Zero turned around to see what Eclipse was yelling about. But it was too late.

The knife neared Zero's heart.

The figure sneered with delight.

And then the knife stopped mid-flight.

"What?!" The guard growled.

Zero immediately stepped to the side and turned so he could see both Eclipse and the guard.

Eclipse had a hand extended out, her palm flat, like she was holding it up to say "stop."

The knife spun around in place.

"What the hell are you?" The guard snarled.

"Your worst nightmare." Eclipse flicked her hand and the knife went flying back and lodged itself into the guard's cheat.

The guard coughed up blood and then fell forward to the ground.

Eclipse breathed a sigh of relief, and then stopped halfway through, realizing that Zero saw what she just did.

"Zero..." She tried gently.

"You're one of us." Zero let out a half-smile.

"Us?" Eclipse asked.

Zero walked up to Eclipse. She cringed, afraid of what he would do.

He gently pushed a piece of hair that escaped from her braid back behind her ear. "Freaks. Mutants." Zero saw the sad look in Eclipse's eyes. "Special." He added quietly and kissed her gently on the forehead.

"What can you do?" Eclipse asked.

"Superhuman reflexes, agility, and marksmanship." Zero replied. "You?"

"Telekinesis and invisibility." Eclipse replied.

Zero nodded, thinking.

"Put the safe down." Eclipse ordered.

Zero complied and put the safe down.

Eclipse lifted a hand, made a fist, and lifted her arm from the elbow. It made a peeling motion and the door to the safe peeled off. Eclipse bent down and pulled out a manila envelope.

"Let's go." Eclipse tucked the envelope under her arm and walked out of the office, with Zero at her heels.

* * *

2 months later

Eclipse was lightly sleeping when she heard the door to her room open. She quickly whipped out the gun from under her pillow, but the figure was already looming over her, and disarmed her.

"Scarlett, it's me." Zero whispered.

Eclipse's heart raced at Zero saying her name. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"There's a man here hunting for mutants to recruit them for something." Zero explained.

Eclipse's eyes fully adjusted to the dark. "Here? Now?" She asked.

"Yes. He doesn't look like the nice type." Zero added as Eclipse pulled the covers off of herself.

"What do we do?" Eclipse asked, looking up at Zero.

"You need to pack." Zero pulled out a large duffle bag from her closet.

Drawers silently slid open and clothes poured into the bag. "I don't understand. What are you doing?" Eclipse pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sweatshirt. She stepped into some shoes.

"I'm going with him." Zero sighed.

"What? Why?" Eclipse stepped back, looking away from him.

"He already knows I'm a mutant. He doesn't know about you." Zero stepped up and put a hand under her chin, making her face him. "I love you and I'm trying to protect you." He explained.

"Where do I go?" Eclipse asked.

"Somewhere safe." Zero replied.

"Okay." Eclipse nodded. "I know a place."

Her duffle bag floated over and Eclipse pulled the strap over her shoulder.

"I love you." Zero tilted Eclipse's head back. "I hope you know that."

"Of course." Eclipse wrapped her free arm around Zero's waist. "I love you, too."

Zero leaned in and kissed Eclipse. It was long and meaningful, full of passion and sorrow. Zero pulled away.

"Now, go. Please." He begged.

"I love you. Nothing will ever change that. Ever." Eclipse kissed Zero one last time, memorizing everything about the man she loved.

Zero handed her the gun he still held in his hand. The two walked to the door.

"I love you." Zero kissed her on her forehead.

"Goodbye, Zero." Eclipse took one last look at him.

"Goodbye, Scarlett." Zero let her go.

He watched her run down the hall, the duffle bag silently thumping against her hip. Then, she turned invisible and Zero lost sight of her.

"Goodbye, Scarlett." Zero whispered to himself.

* * *

**The next chapter is resuming where Chapter 3 left off. I don't know when it will be up, but it should be soon since it's almost done.**

**Please R&amp;R, Fav, and Follow!**


	5. Zero Leaves

**Hello everyone! I wrote quickly so here you are. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hello, Scarlett." Zero replied.

"What took you so long?" Scarlett asked.

"I got held up at work. Switching jobs and all." Zero joked, smiling.

"Three years is a long time, Zero." Scarlett warned.

"And I missed you every minute." Zero held her hand.

"Me too." Scarlett squeezed his hand.

"How was your night?" Zero inquired.

"Boring. Interesting." Scarlett shrugged. "But then again, you knew that." She smirked.

"Very true." Zero paused. "How did you know I was on that roof? There wasn't a billboard behind me." He wondered.

"I have telekinesis, remember? I have to know where something is if I want to move it." Scarlett took a step closer, staring up at Zero.

"Right." Zero nodded, looking down at Scarlett.

"How long can you stay?" Scarlett asked, leaning her head on Zero's chest.

"Not long, I think." He replied, wrapping his arms around her.

"How much did you risk coming here?" Scarlett squeezed him tighter.

"Everything." Zero replied.

"Am I worth it?" Scarlett looked up.

"Yes." Zero smiled, leaning in.

"I love you, Zero." Scarlett stood on her tip toes.

"I love you, too, Scarlett." Zero softly kissed Scarlett, both cherishing the moment.

After a moment or two, they separated.

"Do you have to go?" Scarlett asked, disappointed.

"Yes." Zero replied.

"I'll miss you." Scarlett said, kissing Zero again.

"I'll miss you, too." Zero kissed Scarlett.

"Goodbye." Scarlett said quietly, squeezing Zero tightly.

"Goodbye." Zero hugged her back.

Zero let go, kissed Scarlett one last time on the forehead and then turned and walked out the back door of Scarlett's house.

Scarlett sulked back to her room and climbed into her bed. She fell asleep immediately.

* * *

**Next one soon!**

**Please R&amp;R, Fav&amp;Follow!**


	6. Scarlett Arrives

**Hello everyone! I know the last one was really short so this one is super long. I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

The next morning, Scarlett woke up late. She ate breakfast and watched some television.

Around noon, she decided to pack her things, since Major Stryker would be at her house at 1pm. She went upstairs and pulled out a suitcase from her closet. She piled in necessities as well as day-to-day clothes. She went into her closet to find that a black jumpsuit was hanging on the door with a note on it. It said: "Wear this. Car will be there at 1. -Zero."

Scarlett smiled and put the jumpsuit on. She zipped up the zipper in the front, which extended from her stomach to her neck, but Scarlett stopped at her chest, revealing some cleavage. It fit perfectly. She pulled her favorite pair of black boots on.

She finished packing her suitcase and filled up a carry-on as well. She dragged both of these downstairs and set them by the front door. She ate a quick lunch and waited for Stryker to come.

At exactly 1pm, Scarlett's doorbell rang. She got up and opened the door, revealing Stryker and a young man Scarlett didn't recognize. He was 3 inches shorter than her, coming in at 5'7. His blond hair was buzzed cut and he wore a black and army green uniform.

"Hello, Miss Banks. I hope you are ready?" Stryker asked.

"Yes, I am." She nodded.

"Bradley, here, will take your things to the car." Stryker nodded at the man next to him.

"Thank you." Scarlett handed her suitcase and carry-on to Bradley, who gave her a half-smile.

"Excellent. Shall we go?" Stryker gave me a sickly sweet smile.

She nodded, locking her front door behind her.

Stryker led her to a black SUV, opening the door for her. Scarlett climbed inside and sat down, buckling up. Bradley slid into the driver's seat and Stryker went to the other side of the car and sat in the seat next to Scarlett. Bradley started the car and they were off.

"So how large is this team?" Scarlett asked.

"Seven agents, plus yourself." Stryker responded.

"And the facilities?" Scarlett asked.

"Everything you need is provided in secluded facilities." Stryker responded.

"Everything?" Scarlett wanted to make sure.

"Everything." Stryker assured her. "Looks like we're here." He looked out the car window.

Scarlett got out of the car to see that they had arrived at an airport with a jet sitting on the tarmac. Scarlett, Stryker and Bradley walked to the jet from the car and loaded into it. Stryker and Bradley sat in the two seats closest to the pilot's seat. Scarlett sat next to Bradley, diagonal from Stryker. Scarlett strapped herself in.

"Ready for take-off, Bradley." Stryker ordered.

Bradley nodded and pressed a finger to his temple.

Suddenly the jet lurched forward, taxiing for takeoff. After a moment, the wheels lifted off the ground and the jet was off. Once the jet was at cruising altitude, Scarlett relaxed.

"I'm sure you're curious who you're working with." Stryker started a conversation.

"Naturally." Scarlett replied, her eyes flicking from Bradley with his finger on his temple to Stryker who was leaning forward.

"Here are their files." Stryker passed Scarlett a large stack of files on each of the members she will be working with. "It should be enough reading material until we land." Stryker added, smiling.

"Thank you." Scarlett set down the files in the seat next to her, picking up the top one. She leaned back and opened it up. She tried to hide her racing heart when she saw the name at the top. 'Scarlett Banks' appeared next to her picture. The file contained almost everything about her life and what she's done. 'Has Stryker read the whole thing?' Scarlett wondered. She quickly read through the rest of the file, seeing the notes about her abilities and the horrible things she'd done. But there was nothing about her and Zero. She flipped through the rest of the pages. The last page had a hand written sticky note on it, containing all known addresses that she had lived at.

Scarlett looked at Stryker, who was quietly giving orders to Bradley. She slowly pulled the sticky note off of the page and silently folded it in half. Holding the file in one hand, Scarlett uncrossed her legs and recrossed them, slipping the piece of paper into her boot.

Scarlett put her file down and picked up the next one, which was on Chris Bradley. He was the one sitting up front. Scarlett read his file thoroughly, learning that he has technokinesis. 'No wonder there's no pilot.' Scarlett smirked.

Scarlett continued reading the next file, on Victor Creed. He had high healing and regenerative factors, along with superhuman strength, stamina, speed, and agility. He had heighten senses and long claws for fingernails.

Next was Frederick, AKA Fred, Dukes. His abilities included superhuman strength and durability.

The next file contained information on James Howlett, apparently the half brother of Victor Creed. His abilities were similar to Victor's, but instead of fingernail claws, James had three retractable claws on each hand made out of bone.

The next file Scarlett picked made her heart race again. It was Zero's, otherwise known as David North. It had almost everything there was to know on him, but nothing about Scarlett. The file said that his abilities were superhuman agility and reflexes, of which Scarlett already knew. Scarlett read through the rest of the file anyways, leaning a few new things about Zero.

Putting Zero's file aside, Scarlett picked up the next file on Wade Wilson. He was the man at the bar who annoyed Scarlett. He has some enhanced speed and what-not, but weilded two twin katana blades expertly.

The last file was on John Wraith, the nice man with the cowboy hat who opened the door for Scarlett. His ability was teleportation.

Scarlett finished reading every word on each person, she put the files back in order and handed them back to Stryker.

"What do you think of the team?" Stryker asked taking the files back.

"It's male dominated, but excellent." Scarlett replied.

Stryker smiled. "Take her down, Bradley."

Bradley nodded, pressing his fingers to his temple again, and the jet started it's descent. The jet landed on a tarmac and pulled into a hangar. Scarlett, Stryker, and Bradley got off of the jet. The rest of the team was waiting at in the hangar a few yards away from the jet. Stryker stopped and Scarlett stood next to him as Bradley joined the rest of the team.

"Everyone, this is Scarlett Banks. She will be the final member to our team." Stryker introduced her. Scarlett received a few nods. "Her abilities are telekinesis and invisibility." Stryker added. "Train her for a week." Stryker concluded. Stryker walked past the group, with Scarlett following behind. "Zero, please show Miss Banks to her room." Stryker instructed. Zero nodded as Stryker left the hangar.

Everyone else left, except Zero and Scarlett. Scarlett signed as levitated her bags out of the jet, flicking her fingers. "Hey." Scarlett broke the ice.

"Hey." Zero replied, plucking Scarlett's bags out of the air. "How was the ride?"

"Good. Stryker had me read everyone's files, including my own." Scarlett replied.

"Really?" Zero asked.

Scarlett nodded. The two had walked out of the hangar and into what seemed like a large five story complex. "You know we have to keep us secret." Zero lowered her voice.

"Of course I know that." Scarlett replied, a bit annoyed.

"Just checking." Zero muttered under his breath.

Going to the second floor, Zero led Scarlett down a few hallways and into her room.

"I hope you don't mind sharing." Zero added, opening the door.

Scarlett thought, practically hoped, she would share with Zero, but she was wrong.

It was James, the one with the bone claws.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it! The next one should be up soon, for sure. It could be short or I could combine it to make it a little longer.**

**Please R&amp;R, Fav, and Follow if you like it! Support and constructive criticism is greatly welcomed!**


	7. Scarlett Cooks

**Hello everyone! Super sorry for the long wait! This chapter continues right after the previous one. Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on." James went from sitting on his bed to standing. "We're not sharing a room." He protested.

"It was either you or Wade." Zero replied, monotone.

James paused. "Alright fine. Put your stuff over there." He pointed to the extra bed.

"Thanks." Scarlett took her bags from Zero and walked into the room, setting them done on the bed.

"Training starts tomorrow." Zero instructed, closing the door behind him.

James stared at Scarlett.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Scarlett crossed her arms.

"Neither do I." James smirked.

"Where can I put my stuff?" Scarlett asked.

"Those drawers should be empty." James pointed to the dresser in the corner.

"Thanks." Using her telekinesis, Scarlett opened her suitcase and the drawers. She moved the clothes from the suitcases into the drawers, organizing them neatly. Scarlett pulled out her phone from one of the pockets of her carry-on. She plopped down on the bed, turning on her phone. The clothes continued to pile into drawers.

James walked over, staring at the moving clothes. He poked a shirt. "You're doing this all with your mind?" He asked, skeptical.

"Yup." Scarlett didn't move.

"I wish I could do that." James frowned a bit.

The clothes finished getting into the drawers.

"And you can turn invisible, right?" James asked.

"Yes." Scarlett stood up and disappeared right in front of James.

Scarlett walked around James silently while he stood there in shock.

"Where can a girl get something to eat around here?" Scarlett leaned on the door behind her, reappearing.

James whipped around, claws at the ready.

"Easy there, bucco." Scarlett pushed the claws out of her face using a finger.

"I'll take you to the mess hall." James relaxed.

"Excellent." Scarlett turned and opened the door. James followed her out, leading her to the mess hall.

James and Scarlett soon arrived in the mess hall. There was a kitchen off to the side from the dining area.

"There's, uh, some stuff in the pantry to eat, or if you want to cook, there are pans in the cabinets." James pointed to everything.

"What are the rest of you eating?" Scarlett asked.

"Just whatever. We don't really care." James scratched his head.

"Then I'll make something for everyone." Scarlett moved to the fridge, opening it.

"You serious? We eat a lot, you know." James tried to protest.

Scarlett look around for any meat to cook in the fridge. She pulled out some bacon and ground beef, a recipe already coming to mind. "Don't worry. I've cooked this for a lot of people before." Scarlett pulled out a pan from the cabinet and set it on the stove. She lit the stove and threw the bacon into the pan.

"What is it?" James asked, peering into the pan.

"You'll find out soon enough." Scarlett pushed him away, going towards the pantry. She pulled out cans of beans and tomato sauce. Cans of crushed tomatoes hovered in the air, following Scarlett through the kitchen. Scarlett pulled a knife out of the knife block on the counter and pulled out a cutting board as well. She grabbed an onion and a garlic clove that was sitting in a bowl on the counter. Using telekinesis, Scarlett chopped up both, moving her fingers up and down. Using her other hand, she opened the cans.

Scarlett moved around James, scooping the onion up, mentally, and put it in the pan.

"Got any beer?"Scarlett asked James.

"Uh, yeah." James look confused as Scarlett added the onion to the pan. James went to the fridge as Scarlett opened that package of ground meat.

"We got three left." James pulled out what was left of a six pack.

"Excellent." Scarlett pulled two out, popped the caps and gave on to James. "Cheers." She took a swig.

Both of them drank their beers in near silence as Scarlett watched the beef cook. As the beef finished, James finished his beer. He reached for the last one in the pack. Scarlett slapped his hand away. "I need that one." Scarlett scolded.

"Jeez. Alright." James stepped away.

Scarlett poured the beer into the pan. After letting it bubble for 3 minutes, she added the beans, tomato sauce, and crushed tomatoes. She went to the spice cabinet and added chili powder, red pepper flakes, and a pinch of salt. She stirred it and put a lid over it.

"What smells good?" Wade came into the kitchen. Bradley and Fred followed behind.

"I'm cooking dinner." Scarlett replied, drinking more of her beer.

"Is it ready?" Wade pushed past James and opened up the lid to the pan.

"No." Scarlett slammed the lid down with her telekinesis.

"Alright." Wade backed away carefully.

John walked in. "Something smells better than my momma's cookin'." He complimented.

"Thank you, but it's not ready yet." Scarlett replied. "Why don't you boys set the table so we can eat when this is done." Scarlett ordered.

The five men stood around, confused. "Now!" Scarlett said more forcefully.

They all scrambled around, collecting bowls, spoons, cups, and napkins. They set eight places at the long table in the dining area.

Victor walked in at the smell of food.

"We're done." Wade said happily.

"Excellent. You'll still have to wait about 10 minutes." Scarlett finished her beer.

"Oh come on." Wade complained.

"Just. Wait." Scarlett hissed.

Everyone shut up and waited.

After 10 minutes, a timer beeped. Wade was the first to perk up. He ran and grabbed his bowl before Scarlett could even grab a serving spoon.

"Relax, Wade. Jeez." Scarlett scooped some finished chili out for him.

"Sorry, I just love a lady who cooks." Wade lifted an eyebrow.

"That's nice. Next." Scarlett threw Wade back across the kitchen and into an empty chair with her telekinesis. No one moved for several seconds until James stepped forward.

The rest of the team that was there brought their bowls up to Scarlett, who put a heaping serving in each of them. Once everyone was served, Scarlett sat down. She was at the end of the table, next to James and across from John.

Everyone ate the chili, complimenting Scarlett.

Victor walked into the room, smelling the food. He served himself and sat at the far end of the table, away from Scarlett. A few minutes later, Zero walked in, hearing the loud conversations. He also served himself and sat at the end of the table, by Scarlett.

Fred, who was diagonally across from Scarlett, spoke up. "So Scarlett, what were you doing before you joined us?"

"My father was the CEO of an international trading business and I took it over when he died." Scarlett shrugged.

"That's it?" James asked.

"Before managing the company, I just did this and that." Scarlett took a sip of her drink.

"What kind of this and that?" John asked.

"I was an assassin." Scarlett wiped her mouth her napkin.

The whole table was silent.

"Well I cooked, so you clean." Scarlett stood and left.

* * *

Scarlett wandered around the first floor of the complex until she found the living room. It felt more like a man cave to her.

Scarlett sat down on the oversized sectional. She turned the TV on, watching the news.

After 30 minutes, Zero walked in, alone.

"Hey." He said, sitting down near her on the couch.

"Someone was quiet at dinner tonight." Scarlett flipped through the channels.

"What would I have said?" Zero asked.

"You always come up with something." Scarlett replied.

Zero remained silent.

"You guys have a gym around here?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes. Down this hallway, take a right, third door on your left." Zero replied.

"Thank you." Scarlett stood up and quickly kissed Zero on the lips. "See you tomorrow." She dropped the TV remote in his lap.

Scarlett went to her room and changed into workout gear. She went back down to the gym. She stuck her earbuds into her ear and blasted music, motivating her.

She sat down on a stationary bike and started pedaling. After about 10 minutes, Scarlett felt the presence of someone else in the room with her.

"I know you're there, Wade." Scarlett said, not looking behind her.

"Wow, that was freaky." Wade shivered.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, cranking up the volume on her music. It drowned out whatever Wade was saying. She got off of the bike and moved to the bench press. She flicked her fingers, adding more weight to the bar with her telekinesis.

Scarlett started lifting weights peacefully until Wade's face appeared over her. His mouth was still moving. She rolled her eyes and continued to ignore him.

Once she finished, she left the gym, with Wade in tow. He was still talking.

Scarlett couldn't take it anymore.

She stopped walking, whipped around to face Wade, and shoved him back.

"Stop. Talking." She hissed.

"But-" Wade started.

Scarlett pinched her fingers in front of Wade's face, causing his mouth to shut.

He tried to squeak out a word but he didn't make a sound. Scarlett was pleased with herself.

While Wade stood dumbfounded in the hallway, Scarlett took a quick shower and changed into her pajamas, which consisted of a black tank top and white fleece pajama pants. She twisted her wet hair into a ballet bun on the top of her head.

Scarlett made her way back to the man cave and saw that everyone was already there, besides Wade. Heads turned at her arrival, eyebrows went up at her appearance. She didn't know where to sit on the crowded couch. James and Fred scooted over to make room for her.

Scarlett smiled and squeezed herself in between to two muscular men.

The guys had decided on watching Mythbusters just to see things blow up.

Suddenly, the door to the man cave slammed open. Everyone turned to see Wade angrily staring, hands in fists.

His eyes narrowed when he saw Scarlett. "Mmm!" He mumbled.

"What's wrong, Wade?" John asked.

Wade angrily pointed at Scarlett.

"Cat got your tongue?" Victor spoke up from the club chair in the corner of the room, picking at his fingernails.

Wade furiously nodded.

"What?" James was confused, as were the rest of the team.

"Sorry, my fault." Scarlett waved a hand. She pinched her fingers together and then expanded them, letting Wade's mouth open.

Wade panted, letting air into his lungs. "That… was… rude." He managed to say.

"Wait, wait." Fred spoke up. "Shut him up again." He gently and excitedly patted Scarlett's shoulder.

Scarlett pinched her fingers together, shutting Wade up.

"Let him talk again." Bradley joked.

Scarlett opened her fingers.

"Stop it!" Wade yelled angrily.

"I prefer the quiet Wade." Scarlett smirked and pinched her fingers together again.

Wade angrily mumbled and sat down on the floor in front of the TV, like a protesting child. Someone snickered.

The team watched TV until the late hours of the night until everyone was almost asleep. Scarlett decided to go to bed since her "training" started tomorrow. James followed her out.

"Nice trick with Wade." James complimented, opening the bedroom door for Scarlett.

"Thanks. I try." Scarlett joked.

"You're training with Bradley tomorrow." James informed Scarlett, getting into his bed.

"Thanks for the intel." Scarlett got into her bed.

"No problem." James paused. "Just don't beat him to a pulp."

"No promises." Scarlett chuckled.

James swore under his breath.

"What's wrong?" Scarlett asked, rolling over in her bed.

"I didn't turn out the light." James sounded annoyed.

"I got it." Scarlett flicked a finger and the light switch turned off.

"Thanks." James rolled over.

"No problem." Scarlett yawned.

* * *

**I hope you liked it. Please review if you did! Favorite and Follow as well.**


	8. Scarlett Trains

**Hello everyone! Please enjoy this.**

* * *

When Scarlett got to the training room early the next morning, Bradley was already there.

"So what am I training for today?" Scarlett, slightly disinterested.

"Stryker wants me to help you with your telekinesis." Bradley explained.

"Not to be rude, but I know how to use my telekinesis." Scarlett said, a bit rudely.

"That's what I told him." Bradley explained, a smile appearing on his face.

Scarlett crossed her arms.

"Just turn the light bulb off and you're done." Bradley gestured to a light bulb screwed into a wooden box. "Three tries." He held up three fingers.

Scarlett remembered from reading the files on the plane that Bradley had technokinesis. This was just a trick.

Scarlett held her hand out, palm up. She made a fist, crushing the lightbulb and turning it off. "Done." Scarlett smiled and left.

She left Bradley there, dumbfounded for a moment. Scarlett went to the kitchen, where she would already smell coffee.

She walked in and levitated a cup from the cupboard. She filled it with coffee without having to lift a finger. She smirked and sat down at the table as some people stared. She took a sip of coffee, revitalizing her body.

"That was quick." James spoke up.

"That was _easy_." Scarlett corrected.

Bradley came walking in, a little glum.

"Next time, Bradley." John comforted him.

The rest of the day went by without a hitch as Scarlett settled into her surroundings.

*Next Day*

James was training Scarlett today, part one of four of hand to hand combat training.

Without warning, James came at Scarlett, ready to throw a punch. Scarlet easily blocked it and returned one of her own to his abdomen. James came at her again and Scarlett defended herself. She took a step back to kick James. He saw it coming and grabbed Scarlett's leg. Scarlett smirked and kicked James with her free foot and did a backflip as he tumbled backwards. Scarlett landed on her feet and James stood up.

Scarlett went on the offensive. She delivered blow after blow, weakening James. James finally landed a hard punch to Scarlett's stomach, sending her to the ground. James smirked and held out a hand to help her. Scarlett took his hand, stuck both her feet on his chest and vaulted him over her, using some of her telekinesis for strength.

James grunted and groaned as he landed on his back. "That was a dirty trick." He rolled over to stand up, facing Scarlett.

"The enemy isn't going to help you up in battle." Scarlett explained.

"Great advice." James muttered, getting himself back together.

"Come on." Scarlett held her hands in fists in front of her. "Let's go again."

The next day consisted of combat training with John after lunch.

"The key of this exercise is to be ready no matter where your enemy is." John explained.

"Alright, I'm ready." Scarlett had her hands up, bending her knees into a defensive position.

"I'm sorry about this." John had an apologetic look on his face.

Then he disappeared, reappearing behind Scarlett. He pushed her forward but she caught herself. Her head whipped around.

"You weren't ready." John said, disappointed.

"Well I am now." Scarlett hissed.

"We'll see." John disappeared and reappeared in front of Scarlett. Scarlett deflected his punch and delivered two of her own before John teleported again.

Scarlett kicked back and landed her foot on John's stomach. He stumbled back. Before Scarlett could get around to punch him, he teleported away.

He appeared and disappeared several times, landing a single blow to Scarlett each time.

"Okay, if you're gonna do it that way, two can play that game." Scarlett smirked, turning invisible.

"I'm in trouble now." John mumbled.

Scarlett punched John three times before he came to his senses and teleported. She kept coming at him, relentless. He couldn't escape her.

After 15 minutes of one-on-one, the two had gathered an audience. James, Bradley, Wade, Fred, and even Zero were watching John teleport around an invisible Scarlett.

Scarlett finally got John on his back, surrendering.

A round of applause erupted from the audience, except Zero.

"You can come out now, Scarlett." James said, jokingly.

"That was fun." Scarlett reappeared, sitting under the Lateral Pulldown, facing the team. She hadn't even broken a sweat.

"Why are you sitting over there?" Fred asked.

"I got bored halfway through being invisible, so I sat back and let my telekinesis do the rest." Scarlett explained, shrugging.

John shook his head. "Beat by a girl." He muttered under his breath while standing up. Fred slapped John's cowboy hat back on his head.

"Next time, maybe." Scarlett stood up and held out a hand to shake.

"Next time." John replied, shaking her hand and tipping his hat.

Scarlett smiled as she walked out of the gym, leaving the men to confer to themselves.

*Next Day*

The next day, Scarlett had combat training with Fred.

"Today is all about fighting enemies bigger than you." Fred explained, cracking his knuckles. Scarlett was a little intimidated as she nodded, cracking her knuckles.

Fred and Scarlett circled around each other for a while. Scarlett dodged Fred's blows, dealing some of her own which had minimal effect on Fred.

Suddenly, Fred had Scarlett's arms pinned against her, lifting her off the ground as he hugged her back to his chest. Scarlett struggled in his grasp.

Fred chuckled in her ear.

Scarlett kicked her legs back and up from the knee down, landing them right between Fred's legs. He immediately let her go and keeled over.

Scarlett fell to the ground and rolled away. She stood up, ready.

Fred stayed on the ground.

Scarlett felt bad and knelt down next to him, putting a comforting arm around his shoulder.

Fred got angry and punched Scarlett in the nose. Scarlett's hand flew up to her nose, inspecting the damage. "Ow." She stated angrily. It wasn't broken, just bleeding.

"Sorry. It was payback." Fred managed to say.

"Let's go to the kitchen and get some ice." Scarlett said from behind her hand that was pinching her nose.

Fred nodded and gingerly stood up.

The two made their way to the kitchen. Scarlett grabbed a ton of tissues and paper napkins to mop up the blood. She shoved two more tissues up her nose so she could help Fred. He was leaning against the fridge, trying to stand straight up.

Scarlett pulled the freezer open and found a bag of frozen peas.

"That's it?" Fred asked skeptically.

"It's either this or frozen corn. Take your pick." Scarlett said, hand on her hip.

"Fine." Fred snatched the frozen bag of peas from Scarlett's hand and sat down at the kitchen table. He kicked his feet up onto another chair and put the bag between his legs.

Bradley and John walked in. Bradley snickered when he saw Fred and John stifled a laugh. Scarlett cleared her throat and put one hand on her hip, the other pinching her nose.

John and Bradley stopped. "Which happened first?" John asked.

"I kicked him." Scarlett nodded her head towards Fred.

"Then I punched her." Fred muttered.

Scarlett pulled the tissues out of her nose, seeing that the blood stopped.

"Are you alright, Scarlett?" John asked.

Scarlett nodded, throwing all the tissues away.

"I'm fine, thanks!" Fred angrily yelled out.

"Great!" Scarlett sarcastically answered as she left.

The rest of the day was typical.

*Next Day*

The next day was the last day of hand to hand combat training, which was with Victor.

He started attacking her without warning and Scarlett didn't hold back. Using her arms and legs, as well as her telekinesis, she defended herself. Victor landed several successful strategic blows to Scarlett, weakening her.

Playing dirty, Victor threw weight plates at Scarlett. She easily dodged the first small ones, but a big one came flying at her head. She ducked down, turning her back to it. Luckily it flew over her head, but Victor came running at her, claws extending. He tackled her to the ground.

Victor raised a hand, claws fully extended, ready to slash it down on Scarlett back.

Thankfully, James had come into the gym to work out and saw this.

"Victor!" He yelled angrily. He ran towards Victor as he clawed his way through Scarlett's mid and lower back. James tackled Victor and ripped him off of Scarlett as she yelled out in pain.

James got off Victor and ran to Scarlett.

"Are you alright?" He asked, looking at the four scratches on her back.

"Been better." She winced.

"How are you not bleeding more?" James asked, realizing the blood only trickled out of her wounds, instead of pouring out.

"Involuntary reflex." Scarlett explained. "I wrap myself with my telekinesis, making my skin almost impenetrable." Scarlett tried to get up.

James gently held her shoulder down. "So you're like bulletproof?" He asked.

"If I know it's coming or I do it before hand. Guess I wasn't fast enough for Victor." Scarlett stared menacingly at the accused.

"Let's get you to Med Bay." James instructed.

Scarlett nodded.

James walked behind her and straddled her feet, squeezing them in between his. He put his hands under her arms and lifted her up, as straight as possible. "Can you walk?" He asked.

"I can levitate, you know." Scarlett's pointer finger twitched and she hovered two inches off the ground.

"Right." James said quietly.

The two headed out.

James grabbed a towel off a rack by the door and handed it to Scarlett. She wrapped it around her midsection and around her back, letting it soak up the little amount of blood there was.

Scarlett slowly made her way to Med Bay. She insisted that Zero help her since he was the only one she hadn't pissed off, yet.

She gently sat herself down on an examination table as Zero walked in. He shut the door behind him.

"What did you _do_?" He muttered, inspecting the damage as he cut through Scarlett's tank top with scissors. Scarlett pulled it off of her and threw it on the ground, leaving her with only a sports bra on. Zero grabbed some disinfectant and poured it on a sterile cloth.

"It was Victor." Scarlett straightened her back and pulled her hair into a bun so it was out of the way.

Zero tried to be as gentle as possible as he dabbed the cloth on her back. Scarlett hissed from the stinging.

"Good news is that you don't need stitches." Zero explained.

"Fantastic." Scarlett replied, slightly rolling her eyes.

Zero pulled out some gauze and pressed it against each scratch mark. "Can you hold that there?" He asked Scarlett. She nodded, holding the gauze down with her telekinesis. Zero wrapped a long length of bandage around Scarlett's midsection. He walked around so that he was facing Scarlett. Scarlett out her arms up. He continued to wrap it around her tightly until he ran out of bandages, tying the end off.

"Better?" He asked.

"Better." Scarlett replied, wrapped her arms around Zero's neck. Zero put his hands on her hips, careful not to hurt her back.

"Déjà vu?" Scarlett asked, wondering if Zero felt that way as well.

"Déjà vu." He confirmed, half-smiling.

Zero gently kissed Scarlett, making the pain disappear. She kissed him back, massaging the back of his neck with her fingers. Zero's hands trailed down her legs and rested on her thighs. Their kisses became more passionate.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The two immediately and sadly separated. Zero stepped away. "Enter." His voice returned to monotone.

John, Bradley, and Fred peeked their heads in.

"We heard about you, Scarlett." Fred stared.

"And about what Victor did." Bradley continued.

"Are you alright?" John finished.

Scarlett eased herself off the table and faced them. "I'm fine. Just a few scratches." She smiled. "Thank you for your concern."

John tipped his hat and the three disappeared into the hallway.

Scarlett turned to Zero, stepping close to him.

"You know I love you." Zero said quietly.

"Of course." Scarlett kissed him one last time before leaving.

Scarlett went to her bedroom to put on a new shirt. When she opened the door, she found James relaxing on his bed.

"Hey." He said, looking at her.

"Hey." Scarlett walked to her dresser trying to find a shirt to wear that wouldn't bother her back. She pulled out a black crop top. She gently put her arms through the holes. She ducked her head down and let her telekinesis do the rest.

"Listen, I'm sorry about Victor." James stood up.

"You shouldn't be the one apologizing, but I accept your apology." Scarlett ducked out of the room and head to the man cave.

She sat down on the couch in the same spot as before. Fred, John, and Bradley were in there playing video games. It was some shoot-'em-up game.

"Hey, Scarlett." John said, not looking away from the TV.

"What are you guys doing?" Scarlett asked.

"Video game." Fred explained.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious." Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"It's Call of Duty." Bradley explained since he was the only one not playing. "It's probably too complicated for you to learn." He sighed.

Scarlett scoffed. "Teach me." She was ready to prove herself.

John and Fred finished their game. Fred explained the basic controls to Scarlett as John passed his controller to Bradley.

"Got it?" Fred asked.

"Think so." Scarlett took the controller and held it in her hands.

"Then let's go." Bradley started the game. The main goal was to capture the enemies' flag without getting killed.

Scarlett had done pretty good on her first round but Bradley had snuck up behind her and landed a head shot. "One more." Scarlett commanded.

Fred snickered and started another game.

Scarlett went all the way this time and retrieved the flag, killing the majority of the other team.

"Damn." John said in surprise, impressed.

Scarlett went against the three men several times, winning every single game.

Scarlett spend the rest of the day trying to sleep and heal her back.

*Next Day*

The next day was Scarlett's last day of training, which was firearm training with Zero.

Scarlett arrived in the shooting range a little early, with her back still sore.

Zero was waiting, arms crossed, leaning against a wall.

An array of guns was set out for Scarlett, and there was one target set up out in the distance.

"Pick your poison." Zero ordered.

Scarlett walked over to the table of guns. They ranged in size and power. Her hand hovered over several guns.

"Hurry up. You have an audience." Zero spoke up, trying to sound annoyed.

Scarlett looked up to see the whole team, minus Victor, standing on the other side of the bulletproof viewing window. She chuckled and shook her head.

She decided on a Taurus PT92, one of Zero's personal favorites.

Zero slipped on a set of headphones, and Scarlett did the same.

She held the gun up, facing the target.

"Range is hot!" Zero yelled out.

Scarlett fired every bullet, landing three perfectly through the head and three through the heart. She lowered the gun.

Scarlett smirked and switched out the gun she was holding with another one, using her telekinesis.

She repeated her perfection several times with each offered firearm.

When there were none left, she took off the headphones and faced the team.

A few were smiling, and a few were clapping.

Scarlett took one quick look at Zero and left the shooting range.

John gave her a celebratory pat on the shoulder, careful not to hurt her back. Bradley and Fred did the same. James smiled and nodded. Wade stood in the background, still angry at her.

Scarlett joined the team in the man cave, watching TV.

* * *

**I hope you like it! Please review, favorite, and follow!**


	9. Zero Questions

**Hello everyone! I am SO sorry for the extended wait. It's been almost a year and a half! I just felt uninspired and my writer's block wasn't going to go away anytime soon. This new chapter is very short and takes place right after the last one.**

**Please enjoy.**

* * *

"Sir, I don't understand why we had to train Banks." Zero asked Stryker in his office.

"Why not?" Stryker replied.

"She was an assassin, she was already trained by the best." Zero explained.

"It was for the team's benefit." Stryker replied. "It was a good transition." He added.

"Of course, sir." Zero nodded, and left.

* * *

**Next one should be up literally in a minute or so.**

**Favs, Follows, and reviews welcome!**


	10. Scarlett Leads

**Another!**

* * *

A few days later, Stryker had the team gathered in a large conference room.

"I have a new mission." Stryker started. "Banks, James, Wade, and Zero, I want you on it." He explained. He passed Scarlett the file first.

It was an assassination mission of a lesser well known African political leader. He was visiting New York for a peace conference.

James, Wade, and Zero nodded.

"Stealth or public?" Banks asked.

Everyone turned to her.

Stryker smiled at her question. "Whatever gets the job done." He replied. "You leave at 21:00."

Without another word, Stryker left.

Scarlett glanced quickly at the clock on the wall. It was 7:30PM, or 19:30.

"I say two on the ground, sniper on a roof, and one nearby to intercept if needed." Scarlett spoke up, passing the file along.

"Sounds fine to me." James answered for the group.

"Good. I'll be the sniper. Wade, you can intercept if we need you." Scarlett ordered.

Wade huffed.

"Glad you all agree." Scarlett stood up, and then left the room.

She walked down the halls alone and to her and James's room. She changed into her black jumpsuit and put on her favorite pair of high heels. She braided her hair, letting hang over one shoulder. She emerged a few minutes later and went on her way to the Armory. Zero was already there.

"Are you sure that's practical?" He asked in reference to Scarlett's outfit.

"Do you have a problem with it?" Scarlett asked, turning to him and putting one hand on her hip. She raised her eyebrow.

"No, no." The corner of Zero's mouth curled up a little.

"Good." Scarlett turned back to the wall and table full of weapons in front of her. She pulled a SIG and a holster and strapped it around her waist. She put an extra clip on her belt. She went down the line and pulled a Winchester sniper off the wall. She attached a strap and slung the rifle over her shoulder. She pulled two clips from the wall and put those on her belt as well.

"I'll be on the jet." Scarlett said to Zero as she moved to leave.

"Hey." Zero held her arm.

Scarlett looked up at him.

"Be safe." He warned lovingly.

"You, too." Scarlett answered. She stood on her toes and gave Zero a quick kiss.

Then, she left.

Scarlett sat in the first seat from the front on the left side. She waited for everyone else to come. Soon, they all filed in. James sat next to Scarlett, apparently on a silent mission to keep Wade away from her. But, Wade sat right across from her, polishing his swords. Zero settled in the cockpit and readied the jet for takeoff.

Scarlett watched James hold on to the seat arms tightly as the jet lurched into the air.

"You get airsick?" Scarlett asked as the jet evened out, reaching its cruising altitude.

"More or less." James replied, still holding on tight to the seat.

Scarlett fished around in a pocket of hers. She pulled out a gold-wrapped candy. "Here." She held it out for James.

"What is it." He asked gruffly.

"Ginger chew. Helps with the imbalance and whatever." She held it out more forcefully.

James looked at it for a moment. Then he grabbed the candy, unwrapped it, and started chewing. Scarlett saw his hands relax on the seat arms.

Within a few minutes, Zero announced to the cabin that they were close and were going to land soon.

The jet didn't land as smoothly as James would prefer, but he managed to make it off the jet in one piece, motivated by a smirk on Scarlett's face. There was an SUV parked on the tarmac by the jet. Wade drove, since he would stay in there to intercept if needed. Scarlett and Zero took the time to check their guns once more, while James just stared out the window, trying to get his land legs back.

"Alright." Scarlett spoke up as she, Zero, and James exited the car. "The target should be leaving this hotel within the next hour. I'll set up on that roof. Zero, James, stay on the street corner. Wade, be a block back." She ordered, pointing everything out as she went. Zero and James nodded, Wade huffed and drove away.

"Comms on." She ordered.

Everyone was connected.

"I'll have an eye on you two." She commented. "I'll have your backs." She said, walking away.

"But what if you don't?" Wade asked through the comms.

"Oh, but I do." Scarlett answered, going invisible.

Zero and James made their way to the street corner, hiding in the shadows so they were out of view. Wade parked the car, crossing his arms and leaning back into the seat.

Scarlett levitated up to her roof and set up her rifle.

The team waited patiently and silently until their target emerged from the hotel, flanked by several bodyguards.

"Target in sight. I don't have a clean shot." Scarlett said over the comms. "Once I fire on a bodyguard, all hell is going to break loose."

"We're coming." Zero replied. "Heading in now." He and James were on their way down the street to the hotel.

"Firing in 3... 2... 1..." Scarlett squeezed the trigger and the shot rang true. The bullet landed in the middle of the center bodyguard's forehead. He collapsed.

Scarlett reloaded and took aim. Several guards had covered the target with their bodies, others had pulled out weapons, looking for the shooter.

Zero and James had made it, and each already took out a guard. One wrapped a forearm around Zero's neck.

Scarlett fired again. The guard on Zero fell to the ground, dead. Zero continued fending off the guards.

James unleashed his bone claws, slashing anyone who got in their way.

"Do you guys need help? I'm ready, you know. Just give me the signal." Wade said through the comms.

"No." Scarlett bluntly replied, firing again.

"Are you sure? Because I-" Wade was cut off.

Scarlett had shut her comm off.

She breathed in the chaotic silence. She reloaded and aimed.

Zero and James were trying to clear a path for Scarlett so she had a clear shot to the target. She watched through her scope as the target and two of his guards tried to quickly usher him into his armored vehicle, to safety.

Scarlett breathed in and fired. She pulled the bolt back on the rifle, letting the shell jump free. She exhaled. She blinked once.

She turned her comm back on.

"Nice shot." James commented.

The target lay on the sidewalk, feet from safety.

Scarlett gathered the remnants of her mission. "I'm coming down." She went invisible and hovered back down to the ground.

Zero snapped the neck of the last guard. "Let's go." He commanded.

Scarlett nodded and the group disappeared into the night.

* * *

**Review please!**


	11. Stryker Congratulates

**Yet another chapter.**

* * *

Stryker called Scarlett into his office late in the afternoon, a day after her first team mission was complete.

"I just wanted to congratulate you on your excellent job yesterday." Stryker spoke first.

"Thank you sir." Scarlett nodded once.

"You might be getting solo missions soon."

"I appreciate that, sir." She replied.

"You're dismissed." Stryker said with a smile.

Scarlett nodded and bowed out. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Fred, John, and Bradley waiting right outside the door, trying to listen in. James and Wade were there as well, a little bit down the hall.

"Can I help you?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh, we just wanted to know what he said." Bradley spoke first.

Scarlett raised an eyebrow.

"You know what?" John started. "I, uh, have that thing to do." He patted Fred on the chest with the back of his hand, and then teleported the heck out of there.

"We, uh, we do, too. Don't we?" Fred turned to Bradley.

Bradley nodded, and the two fled the scene.

"Shoo!" Scarlett waved a hand as James and Wade, and Wade high-tailed it out of there.

James smirked a little. He walked up to Scarlett as she headed down the hall to the gym. "What did he say?" He asked.

"Just that I might go solo soon." Scarlett shrugged.

"Wow." James remarked.

"What?" Concern edged into her voice.

"Nothing." He paused as they rounded the corner. "It's just that none of us has gotten a solo mission right after our first team one."

Scarlett nodded, processing this new information.

"Chin up. It means you're the best of us." James added.

"Sure." Scarlett replied.

"Probably better than Zero." He talked a little quieter.

"Doubt it." Scarlett chuckled.

"How do you know?" James asked.

Scarlett shrugged, smiling the tiniest bit, as she walked into the gym. She left James to himself and his thoughts.

* * *

**Review?**


	12. Solo Scarlett

**Last one. Enjoy.**

* * *

(Two weeks later)

Scarlett was wearing black tight pants and a leather jacket. Her hair was pulled into a low bun, but a few waves still fell around her face.

Scarlett walked into the headquarters of a blood diamond dealer. Several men emerged from rooms on either side of the hall where Scarlett stood, and raised guns at her. Scarlett smirked. "I'm here to speak with Mister Eagle." She said in French. She looked to the glass encased office at the end of the hall in front of her. She saw a man with a well-groomed beard sitting behind a desk, looking at her curiously.

"Why are you here?" Mister Eagle, the man behind the desk, called back in French.

Scarlett confidently strode forward. "I am here to kill you." She replied.

The safeties on the guns around her clicked off.

"You are out numbered." Mister Eagle waved a finger. Two men came forward and grabbed Scarlett's guns and dropped them on the ground, far away from her.

"Am I?" Scarlett smirked. She dipped one hand low and the other high. All the guns went to the ceiling, and all the men were pressed to the floor.

Mister Eagle lifted an eyebrow. "I have never met a woman like you, Miss…?"

"Roux." Scarlett answered quickly, walking up to Mister Eagle.

"Roux for red, yes?" Mister Eagle sat back in his chair.

"Like blood." Scarlett replied. "Now," she pulled out a chair and sat down, dropping her hands to her sides. The guns on the ceiling pointed to the floor and shot all the guards. Then the guns dropped to the floor, their magazines empty. "I have a few questions." Scarlett lifted a finger and her two guns came flying forward, hovering in the air and pointing at Mister Eagle.

(Thirty minutes later)

"That is it, I swear." Mister Eagle pleaded.

"It seems like you're holding back on me." Scarlett clicked the safeties off her guns with her telekinesis.

"Here, here." The Frenchman panicked as he pulled something from a drawer in his desk. He slid a small box across the desk.

Scarlett stared at him as she opened it. She glanced down to see what was there.

Mister Eagle lunged for a gun hidden in the drawer he opened.

Scarlett flicked a hand and her guns fired once each. Mister Eagle dropped dead in his chair. Scarlett took the box in her hands as her guns holstered at her hips.

"Target is taken care of. Package confirmed." Scarlett said over comms, in English.

"Good." Stryker replied. "Head back for a debriefing."

Scarlett continued down the now bloody hallway, holding the small box in her hand.

* * *

**Leave reviews please! They decide whether I continue this story or not!**

**Some shocking scenes in the next chapter: someone's gettin' shot!**


	13. Bradley Bleeds

**Hello everyone! Enjoy this long one.**

* * *

The jet landed on the tarmac and Scarlett, Wade, Bradley, and Fred stayed silent for a few moments. They waited until they heard the sound of sirens and gunfire. The compound they were about to storm had seen their approach and were already on the attack.

"On my mark." Scarlett shoved a clip into her semi-automatic. She waited for a lull in the sounds of guns firing and bullets ricocheting. "Now!"

Bradley threw open the door to the jet by pressing a finger to his temple.

Scarlett and Fred took the front and immediately started shooting. Wade and Bradley held up the back.

After plowing through three lines of defense, the group was inside the guarded building in the center of the compound. Emergency alarms were flashing as more guards spilled into the building.

"Fred, can you keep this stair case clear? It's the only way to get up to the servers." Scarlett asked.

Fred nodded, holding up his gun as Scarlett, Bradley, and Wade filed up the stairs. Scarlett took the lead with Wade holding up the back.

"Why am I in the middle?" Bradley quietly complained.

"We need you to get in the servers. If you get killed, that's not going to happen." Scarlett explained, shooting a pair of guards coming through a door to get on the stairs.

"You're basically the IT guy." Wade started talking, and Scarlett rolled her eyes. "You're the guy that gets into the computers, I wouldn't know how to do that, and neither would Scarlett over there." Wade gestured over to her.

"Hey!" Scarlett hissed as she shot more guards through the open door.

"I'm just sayin'." Wade shrugged as the three continued up the stairs.

Within a minute or so, they made it to the server level.

"Wade, stay here." Scarlett ordered, making him stand outside the door to the server room.

"But I-" He started.

"Shut up already." Scarlett closed the door as she went in. "Okay, Bradley, where to start?" She asked.

"Let's see." Bradley pressed a finger to his temple as he weaved through the rows and sections of servers. "Here." He stopped.

Scarlett stood at the end of the row, keeping an eye on the door Wade was guarding. She also kept looking back at Bradley who was sorting through bundles of wires to find a specific one.

Then, guards burst through a secondary door, firing away at the visible Scarlett.

"Bradley, stay low and keep working." Scarlett let off a few shots before ducking behind machinery to reload.

From what she could sense, there were 8 guards, 6 of the armed. As they made their way along the south wall, Scarlett moved across an aisle, firing and killing three with headshots. She got a good look at the tactical gear they were wearing.

"Bradley, ETA?" Scarlett asked, as she shot a man who was aiming at Bradley.

"Three minutes, maybe." He replied as he looked a little panicked. "There's a lot of data to sort through."

"Wade, how are you doing out there?" Scarlett asked over comms.

"Just peachy, darling." He answered as Scarlett heard a grunt or two.

"Fred?" Scarlett asked, shooting another guard, an unarmed one.

"Sorry. Swamped down here. Some are coming in through upper floor windows." He explained.

Scarlett silently swore as she took out another guard.

"Bradley." Scarlett quickly headed over to check on his progress.

That's when she heard a gunshot.

Scarlett whipped into the row and fired once, twice, six times. The guard stayed standing, some blood trickling down his black uniform.

Scarlett holstered her empty gun and raised a hand as the guard lifted his gun once more.

Scarlett flicked her hand to the side and the guard's neck snapped around. He fell backwards with a loud thump.

Scarlett exhaled and looked where Bradley had been sitting. He was looking down at a hand he held out. It was covered in his own blood. He started to lean backwards.

"Bradley!" Scarlett yelled as she rushed forwards, kneeling and cradling his head before it hit the floor. She held a free hand down on his abdomen, the apparent source of all the blood.

"Bradley!" She gently tapped his face to keep him awake.

Some blood dripped out the corner of his mouth. "Scarlett." He weakly held on to her hand.

Scarlett yelled into the comms next. "Wade, Fred, I need help now!"

Wade burst through the door as he beheaded a guard. He slammed the door closed behind him. "What's wrong?" He asked, walking until he found Scarlett. His eyes widened and his mouth snapped shut when he saw her holding onto a bleeding Bradley.

"We need to abort now. Bradley need a med evac." Scarlett looked down, the color slowly draining from his cheeks.

"No..." Bradley protested with quiet breath. "I can..." He started trying to lift a bloody hand to his temple.

"Oh, no you don't." Scarlett pressed his hand back down.

Wade spoke into the comms. "Fred, Bradley's hit." Wade inspected the damage. "We're aborting."

"I'm halfway up the stairs." Fred replied. "Watch your back when you come down." He warned.

"I have to carry you." Wade said to Bradley.

"I can walk!" He tried to protest, but ended his statement with a cough.

Scarlett shimmed, semi-privately, out of her t-shirt, underneath her jumpsuit. She pressed the wad of cloth down on Bradley's stomach, and Wade hauled the man into his arms. Wade led the way, and Scarlett covered the back.

As they made their way back down the stairs, guards seemed to be multiplying as they poured down on them. Scarlett snapped the necks of a unit that was following behind them. They reached a landing to pause for a beat to check if the coast was clear. Wade stepped back.

"Four guards, I hear another dozen in the distance." Wade told Scarlett.

She nodded and leaned over the railing. She flicked a wrist and then four guards dropped.

Then there was a grunt, some yells, a scream, and then momentary silence.

"Let's go." Fred grunted from below them.

Wade, with Bradley, followed by Scarlett, quickly made their way down the stairs.

Fred bashed a path in the front and Scarlett watched the back.

They burst outside and gunfire pelted down. Fred stood, chest puffed as bullets were absorbed into his skin and then repelled.

"I got this." Scarlett pushed to the front.

"But-" Fred started.

Scarlett put her arms out wide, palms outward. The bullets froze a good meter from her and then dropped to the ground. "Come on." She ordered as the three men gathered behind her. They made their way across the tarmac to the jet. Scarlett covered the open bay door as Fred and Wade brought Bradley inside. Scarlett flicked her hands and a majority of the guards went flying backwards.

Scarlett closed the jet door and the group was safe for the moment.

"How is he?" Scarlett asked, rushing up to Bradley.

"We need to stabilize him soon, or he's going to bleed out or choke on his own blood." Wade told Scarlett seriously.

Fred came up to the two with the on-board medkit, already pulling out what they might need. "Without this plane in the air, Bradley isn't going to get help."

"I can hear you, you bloody bastards." Bradley menacingly whispered.

"You're gonna be fine." Wade gave him a pat on the cheek. He got to work on Bradley.

Fred stood and took Scarlett aside. "Can you do it?" He asked.

"I don't... I... I can't..." Scarlett stuttered.

"Yes, you can." Fred forcefully encouraged.

Scarlett took a deep breath and kneeled down onto the floor of the plane.

"What are you doing now?" Wade asked, moving bloody gauze to the side. "If you're going to pray or something, I don't think it'll work. I tried once and nothing happened but-" Wade started to ramble.

"Wade, I swear, I will murder you if you do not shut up." Scarlett's head shot up, with a look of bloody murder written all over it.

Wade's mouth snapped shut as Scarlett looked back down.

Scarlett exhaled and the jet began to creak, groan, and rumble.

Within a moment, the jet lifted up and floated past the compound, on it way back to the base.

When Scarlett found a rhythm, the plane eased out flat. But, Scarlett remained kneeling on the floor.

"Damn, Banks, I knew you were good, but-" Wade started.

"Silence." Scarlett hissed. "Absolute silence."

Wade turned back to Bradley, a scared look in his eye. Bradley smiled as much as he could.

The jet touched down at the base and Scarlett collapsed, landing on all fours.

"Scarlett!" Fred rushed to her side. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Just a headache is all." Scarlett replied as Fred helped her to her feet.

Wade held Bradley once again.

"Wait..." Bradley whispered.

Wade stopped, even as the bay door continued to open.

Bradley waved Scarlett over.

Scarlett complied, leaning in slightly to hear Bradley.

"You didn't do so bad with the jet." He smiled a little as he placed something in Scarlett's hand.

Scarlett smiled a little, keeping the object tight in her fist as Wade placed Bradley on a gurney. There were several private doctors there. Fred must have radioed the base about Bradley. People rushed about on base, getting Bradley to Med Bay. James, John, and Zero stood waiting on the tarmac, silent and still.

"Not so bad, Banks." Wade clapped Scarlett on her back.

Scarlett rolled her eyes, pushing Wade's arm off her shoulder. She walked away, back towards the base entrance.

"Was it something I said?" Wade called after her as Fred chuckled.

* * *

**Next one in a few minutes!**


	14. Angry Scarlett

**Enjoy this short one.**

* * *

"What the hell happened?" Zero asked Scarlett as he followed her as she made her way to Stryker's office.

Scarlett looked down at herself. There was blood on her hands, under her fingernails. There was some on her jumpsuit, on her legs, a bit smeared on her chest and neck. She looked like a psycho.

"Bradley got hit. I had to stop the bleeding... I... I didn't see it coming... I didn't sense the guard in time..." Scarlett took shorter and shorter breaths.

"Hey... Hey... It's okay." Zero rubbed Scarlett's arm. "You saved him. That's more than what the next guy could do." He tried to comfort her. He gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

Scarlett took a slow, deep breath. "Is Stryker in his office?" She asked, already composed.

"Yes." Zero looked a little deflated.

Scarlett leaned in and stood on her toes. She kissed Zero on the lips gently for a moment. She stepped back. "I'll see you at dinner."

Zero nodded and let her walk away.

Little did the distracted Scarlett know that James was peering around the corner at the opposite end of the hall. He stepped back, trying to process this new information.

Meanwhile, Scarlett burst into Stryker's office.

Stryker spoke before Scarlett could get a single word out. "I'm disappointed in you, Miss Banks." He sighed.

"Bradley got hit out there! He only has a small chance of making it through surgery now." Scarlett's blood boiled.

"The mission always comes before the man. You of all people should know that." Stryker remained calm.

"Well it's a good thing we didn't lose a man, and we completed the mission." Scarlett snapped back.

"But you didn't-" Stryker started sounding annoyed.

Scarlett swiftly stepped forward and dropped something on to Stryker's desk. It was small and covered in blood. It was the same item that Bradley had pushed into her hands. She walked out without another word.

Zero was silently waiting a meter or so down the hall, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. Scarlett walked up to him and sighed. She slumped against him, and Zero wrapped his arms around her to keep her up.

"You should take a shower." He suggested.

"And that's the first thing you want to say to me?" Scarlett asked, looking up at him.

"You look pretty with blood on your face." Zero replied.

"Try again."

Zero paused this time. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." Scarlett hugged Zero tightly.

Zero kissed her. "You should take a shower."

Scarlett laughed and pushed Zero away. "I'll see you later, Zero."

Zero smiled a little as Scarlett walked away.

* * *

**I think I'll post another today.**

**Fav, follow, and review.**


	15. Bradley Heals

**Here you go.**

* * *

"Hey." Someone spoke softly. "How are you feeling?"

Bradley groaned a little. "Like I got hit by a truck." He rubbed his head. Then he realized that he was hooked up to a wide array of machines in a hospital room in a med bay somewhere. Then he saw someone sitting in a chair in the corner. The person laughed.

Bradley smiled. "How are you, Scarlett?"

"Fine." Scarlett leaned forward in her chair.

"Did you get the memory stick to Stryker?" Bradley asked, pressing a button on a remote to raise up his bed.

"Yes." Scarlett replied.

"Good." Bradley replied, looking around the room. "This all you?" He gestured a hand vaguely.

There were balloons and flowers everywhere. There were a few stuffed animals laying on the bed at Bradley's feet. There was even a box of chocolates on the night stand by Bradley's bed.

Scarlett laughed again. "Surprisingly, no." She stood up. "Fred, John, Wade, and even James brought all this in for you."

"They thought of this together?" Bradley asked, picking up a teddy bear closest to him.

"Nope." Scarlett smiled, crossing her arms lightly. "They all snuck in here, saw I was waiting for you to wake up, and asked if I could cover for them."

"Seriously?" Bradley half-smiled.

Scarlett nodded, serious.

"What did the doctors say?" He asked.

"You're going to have to eat out of a tube for the rest of your life." Scarlett's eyes dropped to the floor.

"You're kidding." Bradley tried to convince her.

"When do I ever kid?" Scarlett lifted her eyes.

Bradley look away, eyes heavy.

"I'm kidding!" Scarlett laughed. "Seriously, I am kidding." She added, shoving his shoulder lightly.

Bradley smiled uneasily.

"Here." She opened a drawer on the nightstand, pulling something out. "I did get you something. Well, made it. Labored away all day and night in the kitchen." She held it out for Bradley to take.

He laughed a little while holding it. "A cupcake?" He asked.

"Lemon-flavored." Scarlett nodded.

"Yes…" Bradley smiled as he pulled the wrapper off it. "My favorite."

"I'll tell the doctors you're awake." Scarlett moved to leave the room.

"This cupcake is amazing." Bradley said through a mouth full of food.

Scarlett chuckled as she opened the door. "Good to hear." She closed it behind herself. She looked to her left. "I hope this won't become a habit." She crossed her arms.

Wade, Fred, John, and even James edged back a little after having eavesdropped close to Bradley's door.

"How is he?" James asked from the back of the group.

Scarlett sucked in a breath, making a face of worry. She shook her head lightly. "The doctors..." She held a hand delicately to her mouth.

Faces dropped.

Scarlett laughed a little. "He's going to be fine." She started to walk past them. "It was nice of you all to bring gifts." She smirked.

"Whoa! What?" Wade turned to the rest of the guys there. "You did, too?" He asked.

James turned on his heels and nonchalantly walked away. Fred scratched his head, and John whistled while his eyes wandered around the bare hallway.

Scarlett laughed again.

* * *

**Another?**


	16. Scarlett Dies

**Here's the last one today. A bit emotional. Enjoy.**

* * *

Scarlett was in bed before James, nearly falling asleep. James crept in and changed quickly, trying not to disturb Scarlett.

"Night." Scarlett mumbled into her pillow.

"Night." James replied, plopping down into his own bed.

Scarlett found herself in an infinite white room, staring in a mirror. But her reflection didn't match her. The reflection looked like Scarlett, but dressed in a style not her own, and smirked with an evil look in her eye. There was a cut on her side, bleeding. There was blood on the reflection's clothes, hands, arms, nearly everywhere.

"Who are you?" Scarlett as the reflection.

The reflection stepped out of the oversized mirror, coming in close proximity of Scarlett. "I'm you."

"No, you're not." Scarlett protested, edging away from her own reflection.

"Yes, I am." The reflection started circling Scarlett. "I'm you from the past."

"No..." Scarlett shook her head. "No, no, no, no, no."

"Don't you remember?" The reflection tilted her head.

Scarlett's breath hitched in her throat.

"Don't you remember Lucy?" The reflection smirked.

Scarlett stopped moving altogether. "No, Lucy... She... She was a long time ago."

"Not as long as you think." The reflection sighed a little. "It was a shame you couldn't save her." The reflection walked around Scarlett, staying behind her, as Scarlett saw something on the floor in front of her.

It was Lucy. She was pale. Her platinum blonde hair was dipped in blood, her blue eyes remained open and blankly staring ahead. Her white shirt was thoroughly soaked with her own blood. One of her hands was pressed to her chest, where a bullet struck a lung.

Scarlett squeezed her eyes shut and looked away.

"That should have been you." The reflection hissed, taking Scarlett's chin in one hand, jerking it towards Lucy's body.

Only now it was Scarlett laying there, dead.

"No!" Scarlett pushed her reflection away.

"You could have saved her." The reflection taunted.

Scarlett looked back at the body. It was Lucy again.

"Eclipse." Lucy whispered, reaching towards Scarlett. "Help…"

Scarlett rushed forward, crying. She cradled Lucy in her lap, holding down on her chest to stop the bleeding, stroking her hair with another hand to keep herself calm. "It's okay, Lucy. Everything's going to be okay." Scarlett murmured quietly.

"But you didn't save me." Lucy started crying.

"But I..." Scarlett started.

It was too late. Lucy was dead again.

"You could have saved her." The reflection repeated. "But you didn't." She sneered.

Scarlett stood. "It wasn't my fault!" She raised her voice. "It was an ambush. She pushed me aside to save me. She took the hit and she paid for it."

"You were hit, too." The reflection lifted a bloody hand from her side. The wound was still bleeding.

Scarlett felt a pain in her own side. She reached down and touched it, then lifted her hand. It was covered in blood.

"You should have died that day, not Lucy." The reflection circled around Scarlett.

Scarlett sunk to her knees, rattled with sobs. She fell to her back, feeling herself dying from blood loss.

"You should have died!" The reflection screamed.

"No!" Scarlett yelled back.

Scarlett woke up, straight as a pin, legs tangled in the sheets. She looked down at her side. No blood. She was fine, she was okay. She was alive.

"Scarlett?" James sleepily asked, rolling over in his bed to look at her.

Scarlett bolted out of her bed and open and closed the door quickly. She went invisible and walked silently down the hall. She found Zero's room and went inside, moving the door slowly so it wouldn't make any noise. She went back to being visible.

"Scarlett?" Zero whispered, awoken from her entrance.

Without a word, Scarlett got in bed next to Zero and pulled the sheets over herself. Zero put an arm around her waist protectively, pulling her close. He let her nestle her back into his chest, waiting for her to be comfortable.

Zero kissed the back of Scarlett's neck and both of them fell asleep in each other's embrace.

* * *

**Please review! Tell me how I'm doing. I want to make sure continuing this story will be worth it.**

**Favorite and follow.**


	17. Zero Ponders

**Hello everyone.**

**Sorry for the mix up yesterday with all the postings I did. Something got messed up but I think it's fixed.**

**Enjoy this short one.**

* * *

Zero was awake early the next morning. Scarlett rolled over in the bed, snuggling against his body. He held her close once more.

"Good morning." She mumbled.

"Morning." He kissed her forehead.

"I should get up, shouldn't I?" She asked.

"You don't have to." Zero answered.

"I should, though." She sighed. Her breath tickled Zero's bare skin. "What time is it?" She asked.

"Too early for you to get up." Zero replied, holding her closer.

Scarlett sighed, then chuckled a little. She peeled away from Zero and sat up in the bed, smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" He rubbed her thighs lightly.

Scarlett shrugged gently. "We should get away. Wake up like this in our own house." Scarlett paused. "I want to drink coffee with you in a house on the beach with no one around for miles."

Zero gave Scarlett the tiniest of looks. "A beach house?"

"I'm just suggesting." She threw her hands up.

"No, no, I like the idea." He pulled her back down next to him. "I just worry about..."

"Yeah..." Scarlett sighed, knowing what he was talking about. "I'm going to get dressed." She got up and out of bed.

"Hey..." Zero called out softly, causing Scarlett to pause, hand near the door knob. "Why did you come in here last night?" He asked.

Scarlett looked at him as something dark flashed in her eyes. "It's nothing. Just a nightmare." She whispered. She went invisible and left.

Zero flopped back down on his bed, letting out a loud sigh. He did want to wake up next to Scarlett, without having to worry about Stryker, mutants, killing someone, or even just someone finding out about them. He loved Scarlett. He was in love with Scarlett. He'd do anything with her. If she wanted to wake up in a beach house and brew coffee with nothing but silence around them, Zero would do it.

But he couldn't.

Not now.

Not yet.

* * *

**I've lost two followers on this and there are no new reviews. That's a signal for me. I'm going to hold off on adding chapters until I see some support from you guys.**

**Thanks for understanding.**


	18. Scarlett Leaves

**Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait. Here's a really long one, with a very good ending! This chapter is a one month jump from the previous one Enjoy.**

**Special thanks to guest reviewer Lady Introvert for getting me going again.**

* * *

(One month later)

Lagos, Nigeria

The whole team was in the jet, heading to Nigeria where a blood diamond smuggler supposedly had something Stryker was looking for.

Bradley, now fully healed, sat up front with Stryker, flying the plane. Then Zero and Fred sat across from each other. Scarlett was next to Zero and across from James. Unfortunately, Wade was on Scarlett's other side and across from Victor. John sat at the end.

Wade was talking, of course, and Scarlett was ignoring, of course. " I love this weapon more than any other thing in the whole wide world, and you wanna know why?" He said to Victor, who was across from him.

"No." Victor answered.

Wade continued. "It's memorable. Sure it's a little bulky, tough to get on a plane. You whip out a couple of swords at your ex-girlfriend's wedding, they will never, ever forget it."

"That's funny Wade, but I've think you've mistaken me with someone who gives a shit." Victor huffed.

Wade didn't care and kept talking. "Granted, it's probably not as intimidating as having a gun, or bone-claws, or the fingernails of a bag-lady…"

Victor unsheathed his nails. Wade put his hand on the handle of a blade. "Manicure?"

Victor snarled. "Easy." James said to Victor.

Scarlett sighed, crossing her arms. "Fred got a new tattoo. I'm concerned."

James looked over at Fred, and then to his arm. "Jesus, Fred, you just met her last night."

"I love her." Fred protested.

"You love her? After one night?" James chuckled.

"She's a gymnast." Fred added, frowning a little.

The jet pitched a little and James looked as if he would turn a shade of green with the next motion.

"You gonna puke?" Zero sneered.

"If we were meant to fly, we'd grow wings." James answered, referring to their mutations.

"Aww, don't worry Nancy, more people die from driving than flying." Zero smirked.

"Yeah? How 'bout impaling?" James threatened, pulling his fingers into a fist, bones claws ready to extend.

"Hey be nice!" John piped up. "Or be your approximation of nice... would you like a bucket?" He offered.

James frowned and looked to the ground.

Scarlett had tossed James a ginger chew, and he chewed it, but he still seemed nauseous. She took out her guns to clean and reassemble.

"Take her down, Bradley." Stryker ordered.

Bradley nodded and pressed a finger to his temple. The jet tipped downward and James groaned. They landed and readied themselves. The team filed out of the jet and walked through a small village to get to the smuggler's factory.

Stryker nodded at Zero, who stepped forward to the gate. He held up his hands in surrender as guards' guns focused on him. Zero lifted his arms back behind his head. He reached for his guns that were strapped there. He pulled them out and began firing as he ran forward. Zero tossed his guns his guns up, sliding out the empty mags , and then threw up fresh clips. They slid into the guns and Zero caught them, sliding out the empty clip. He pulled out two full clips and threw them up. They slid into place and the guns fell back into his hands. He continued to fire. Then backflipped over the gate, landing on one knee, done for the moment. He would stay there as lookout on the ground.

Scarlett lifted up a hand and the locked gate flew open. Victor raced forward and scaled the building, acting as lookout on the roof. There was a tank there, still able to fire.

"Fred." Stryker looked to the muscular man.

"The tank?" Fred asked.

"The tank. Stryker confirmed.

"Yeah, I got it." Fred nodded and walked up to the tank. He shoved his fist into the barrel and the tank imploded. Fred pulled his hand out and shook it out a little. Then the team walked into the building and loaded onto the elevator. Bradley tapped the button for the twelfth floor and they started upwards.

The elevator suddenly stopped. Scarlett sighed.

"Great. Stuck in an elevator with a pretty lady, and five guys on a high-protein diet."

"Would you just shut it?" Stryker hissed. "You're up next." He quickly and angrily added.

"Thank you, sir." Wade answered. "You look really nice today. It's the green. It brings out the seriousness in your eyes."

"Oh my God, do you ever shut up, pal?" James asked.

"No, not when I'm awake." Wade replied.

James rolled his eyes.

"Bradley, go forward." Stryker spoke up from the back of the elevator.

Bradley nodded and pressed a finger to his temple and the elevator started moving. They neared their stop.

"Time to go to work." Wade sighed, getting ready.

Everyone moved to the side for protection from stray bullets. Scarlett went invisible and held up her hands, forming a telekinetic shield, ready to deflect bullets downward if they came.

Wade pulled out his blades as the doors opened and disabled the guards. When he was done, he called out. "Okay… people are dead."

The team came out of the elevator. Scarlett reappeared, shooting an alive, yet mortally wounded, guard in the head.

"Without that mouth of yours," Stryker said to Wade as he pulled his gloves off, "you'd be the perfect soldier."

Wade mock-saluted him behind his back.

The diamond smuggler that sat at the desk far away from the elevator reached for a hidden shotgun. John teleported over and took his hand away. "I wouldn't do that if I were you, brother."

"Now," Stryker smiled and held something up that was on the smuggler's desk. "Where did you find this? I want the source."

"That?" The smuggler looked surprised. "That is nothing. A souvenir."

"But where did you get it?" Stryker asked more forcefully.

"A... A small village not far from here. A few miles inland." He answered.

"Thank you." Stryker turned and walked away. "Banks, kill him."

Scarlett nodded, flicked a hand, and the smuggler head twisted to the side with a sickening snap. The team headed out.

Scarlett had figured out that Mister Eagle had a piece of adamantium in the box she had taken from him. Stryker must had connected Mister Eagle to this diamond smuggler. Scarlett sighed.

OoOoO

They had rounded up everyone in the village. The people were on their knees, surrendered. Wade was up front with Stryker, translating the words of a native man. Stryker was determined to find out where the souvenir came from.

Scarlett looked down adjusting her grip on her large rifle.

Then Stryker ordered the massacre of the villagers. The boys complied, firing away, James a little slow to the party. Scarlett slowly raised her rifle, shooting villagers that were fleeing into the jungle.

James saw Victor, about to rip out someone's throat. "Victor!" James yelled. He lunged forward and held Victor's hand back.

Victor looked at James, furious.

"We didn't sign up for this." James tried to reason.

"Who do you think you are? This is what we do!" Victor hissed.

"I'm done." James shoved Victor away.

"We can't just let you walk away!" Victor yelled as James walked away.

James ripped off his dogs tags and let them drop to the ground.

"Jimmy!" Victor yelled after James.

While this commotion happened, while everyone was looked at James and Victor, Scarlett walked up to Zero. She put her hands on his cheeks, and stood on her tip toes. "I can't do this anymore." She kissed him, soft and gentle. Zero kissed her back.

Scarlett backed away. "You know where to find me."

Zero nodded once.

Scarlett backed away. She turned to walk into the woods.

"Banks!" Fred yelled.

Scarlett waved a hand without looking back. She disappeared after a flash of lightning.

'I love you more than you know.' Zero thought as he sighed.

* * *

**Thank you guys! I hope you enjoyed this one. I'm thinking there's only one more after this. Maybe an epilogue?**

**Review, favorite, and follow.**


	19. The End

Hello everyone! Here is the last chapter. Please enjoy it. Very short.

* * *

(One week later)

Location: Somewhere in the U.S.

Scarlett pulled the baseball cap further down on her head and pushed her sunglasses further up the bride of her nose. She stood in jeans, an old t-shirt of hers, and a pair of Converses. She leaned on the side of her car as she filled it with gas. She squeezed the handle a few more times and then returned the nozzle to the pump. She drove forward into a parking spot, so she could stop in the gas station.

After a quick bathroom break, Scarlett emerged, picking through the snack aisle, grabbing a package of bottled water as she went. She plucked a few magazines from their shelves and headed to the checkout counter. The old man working there slowly rang up all her items.

Scarlett glanced up at the TV in the upper corner of the store. She listened to the news report.

"The beloved CEO of GlobeTrade, Scarlett Banks, has sold her father's company for $273.6 million to Fischer and Fischer Trading, making F&amp;F the largest international trading company in the world. Scarlett has also sold her satellite companies and all three of her estates. It is unsure what has driven her to do this. Scarlett Banks' current whereabouts are unknown." The news anchor reported.

Scarlett chuckled a little as she set down a few bills to pay for her snacks. She put the change in her pocket. There was a handwritten sticky note in there with four addresses on it, and three of them were crossed out.

Scarlett grabbed the bag full of her purchases and got back into her car. She pulled back out onto the lonely highway. She flicked a finger and the roof of her convertible car moved backwards. Scarlett pulled off her baseball cap and tugged the hair elastic out of her ponytail. Her hair whipped around in the wind.

She took a deep breath and exhaled. She laughed.

She was free.

* * *

Favorite, follow (?), review.

Epilogue anyone?


	20. Epilogue: Zero Dies

Hello everyone! Here is an epilogue. This will conclude "Double Agents."

I changed the period from when Wolverine leaves the Team to when Stryker finds him again to three years, instead of six.

Enjoy.

* * *

Scarlett was quietly perched in a tree, rifle in hand, looking through the scope. There was a dirt road ahead of her. Then she heard the growl of car engines and the blades of a helicopter. She slid back into the shadows for a moment.

A helicopter circled around and fired a missile at an oncoming Jeep. A man jumped up as the Jeep exploded. Scarlett looked through her scope and saw the last person she expected: James. Well, she surmised that Stryker would be after James sooner or later. She was surprised he lasted three years.

James extended his claws. Scarlett realized they were coated in a shiny metal. Could it be the adamantium?

James sliced through the blades of the helicopter. Scarlett looked in the cockpit, and saw the one man she knew would be there. James jumped off the helicopter as it spiraled to the ground.

Scarlett went invisible and flew over to the crash. She saw Zero there, injured badly. She heard Stryker on the radio.

"I'm down." Zero said as loud as he could.

"Those were good people back there. Innocent people." James growled.

Scarlett's breath hitched and she stepped back from Zero for a moment.

James was walking away when Zero spoke again. "It's funny how innocent tend to die around you!" He yelled.

James stopped. He extended his claws on one hand, bent over, and sparked the trail of gasoline on the ground. That was when Zero slipped into unconsciousness.

Scarlett rushed forward and stepped through the flames and broken glass to get to Zero. She wrapped her arms around him tightly as the explosion blasted through her ears. Nothing came within six inches of Scarlett or Zero. When the mayhem subsided, and James far out of sight, Scarlett took Zero out of his seat and levitated him. As she hovered off the ground, she took Zero with her to some place safe.

OoOoO

Scarlett paced in the small bedroom. Four steps to the window, turn around, four steps to the door, pause, sigh, turn around. Two steps towards the window, floor creaks, pause, two steps to the window, pause, sigh.

Scarlett's hair was shorter, and she had curled it. Her hands were now unused to the weight of guns. She left her rifle on the kitchen table. Her eyes were tired, and were swollen from crying.

"Scarlett..." A voice whispered.

Scarlett swiftly took a book from small table near her and turned and threw it at the person on the bed, where the voice came from. The person caught the book and let it drop to the floor.

"You're a fucking bastard, David. Did you know that?" Scarlett whipped around to face Zero in the bed.

"Scarlett..." Zero sat up in the bed, slowly. He grimaced in pain. The cuts on his face, arms, and legs were neatly bandaged. His chest ached, it hurt when he breathed.

"They were innocent and you killed them." Scarlett pushed her hair away from face and wiped her eyes.

"You know I do what I have to in order to get back to you." Zero slowly got to his feet.

Scarlett sighed, and looked down.

Zero walked up to Scarlett, slowly. He put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up. "I love you."

Scarlett closed her eyes and smiled. She opened her eyes and pulled Zero close, gently. "I love you, too."

They kissed.

The waves rolled onto the shore outside and they kissed.

* * *

And there you have it! Review of what you thought.

Didn't get enough of Scarlett and Zero? Fear not! I plan on a sequel. Stay tuned.

Thank you everyone!


	21. Author's Note

Hello everyone! This isn't a chapter update. No, no, no. You would be mistaken to think so.

This is a note saying I've published the sequel to this, called "Sleeper Agents." I got such a positive response to this, so much that I was really motivated to continue with Zero and Scarlett! It'll take place a year or so from where "Double Agents" left off, and progress from there.

I hope you'll take the time to read it as I update it! If you liked "Double Agents," you'll love "Sleeper Agents."

Find it and enjoy!


End file.
